O romance impossível
by flavio.schefer1
Summary: Minha 1ª fic. Romance Phoenix X Mia.


O romance impossível

**Capítulo 1- O reencontro**

Era um dia qualquer no meu escritório de advocacia recém-reaberto, pois havia recuperado a permissão para advogar havia poucos meses.

Então a campainha tocou e fui atender a porta.

- Pois não?-perguntei a moça que estava de pé na porta, me olhando feliz, como se fossemos amigos há anos.

-Realmente não me reconheceste meu caro pupilo?

Então a olhei de cima a baixo e a reconheci de imediato, convidando-a a entrar na sala de recepção.

-Mas não pode ser você.

-Porque não?-ela perguntou.

-PORQUE VOCÊ MORREU HÁ ANOS ATRÁS.

-Pois eu voltei à vida, Wright.

-Então me conte tudo.

Mas, quando ela ia começar a falar meu telefone tocou.

-Escritório de Advocacia Wright&associados, bom dia.

-Olá Nick!-Disse uma voz feminina do outro lado.

-Maya, como você está?

-Bem, mas você já soube? _Ela_ voltou dos mortos.

-Sim, eu soube, pois ela está aqui na minha sala.

-Ela disse que queria te ver, e perguntou se você tinha namorada.

-Eu não tenho, mas porque ela quis saber isso?

-Eu não faço a menor ideia. Pergunte você mesmo. –Ela disse em tom um tanto malicioso.

-Certo, até mais.

Então me voltei novamente para a minha visita, e perguntei:

- O que está havendo aqui?

Ela não respondeu. Apenas chegou mais perto e me beijou.

-Isso está acontecendo. –Ela finalmente disse.

-Mas e o seu noivo?

-Ele não quis sequer falar comigo. Disse que estava muito mal pelo que havia feito.

-Mas porque o beijo?- Perguntei relativamente alegre, já que sempre guardei uma pequena paixão por ela.

-Porque eu quero que você seja meu, assim como você já me quis um dia.

-Eu aceito. –Disse baixinho para ela. E a beijei novamente.

Capítulo 2-A primeira vez

Após alguns poucos meses, já tínhamos um relacionamento, até que uma noite, ela foi a minha casa e pediu que a acompanhasse até a dela.

Então eu percebi em seus olhos o que ela queria com tudo aquilo.

Aquela noite foi uma das mais belas da minha vida, até que alguém bateu a porta do quarto.

-Quem é? –Ela perguntou.

-Sou eu, Pearl.

-Não entre aqui, eu estou ocupada.

-Certo, vou dizer para a Maya que você já vem para o jantar.

-Vamos descer logo. – Disse a ela.

-Vamos então.

Vestimo-nos rapidamente e descemos as escadas.

-Nick?-Disse Maya um pouco surpresa a me ver.

Então ela chamou a irmã para um canto e explicou tudo.

-Parabéns e boa sorte ao casal. –Disse a jovem, quase chorando.

Após o jantar, gentilmente agradeci e fui até a porta, quando alguém gritou:

-PROTESTO!

-Mia!

-Hoje você fica e dormimos juntos está bem?

-Mas e a Trucy?

-Não se preocupe. O Apollo cuidará dela pra você. Eu já tinha combinado com ele.

Então nos dirigimos juntos ao quarto e fomos dormir.

**Capítulo 3 – O final**

Nosso namoro já durava alguns anos, quando durante um jantar a sós, eu criei coragem e fiz o pedido.

Abaixei-me, segurei a mão dela e disse:

-Mia Fey, você aceitaria se casar comigo?

-É claro que sim. – Ela disse emocionada.

Então pus o anel em seu dedo, e em poucos dias, já havíamos arrumado tudo para a festa.

Quando Mia jogou o buque, ele foi parar nas mãos da Trucy, agora com 20 anos, acabou no mesmo dia casando com o Klavier Gavin.

Ao final da cerimônia, todos os nossos amigos me disseram para cuidar bem da Mia e tratá-la com carinho.

Então Edgeworth, num gesto incomum, me deu um tapinha nas costas e me parabenizou.

Em poucos meses ela havia ficado grávida. Então Trucy foi até nosso quarto e perguntou o nome de sua nova quase irmã.

-Ela terá o nome da mãe: Mia Wright.

-É um belo nome.

Então a menina nasceu, e todos vivemos felizes para sempre.

Então um dia, nossa filha foi ao nosso quarto e falou:

-Já decidi o quero ser quando crescer.

-O que?-Mia perguntou ansiosa.

-O mesmo que você e o papai: advogada de defesa.

Eu estava tão feliz em ouvir aquilo que chorei.

Então, alguns anos depois o nome do escritório mudou para:

_Escritório de advocacia Wright&Fey._

Algum tempo depois, o Klavier me ligou bem tarde da noite. Então eu disse a ele, no tom mais solene possível:

-Amigo, eu estou um tanto ''ocupado '' com a Mia agora. O que você quer?

-Só avisar que eu vou ser pai.

-O que?

-Exatamente. A Trucy está grávida. E é um menino.

-Qual será o nome?

-Ela pediu para colocarmos o seu.

-Mesmo?

-Sim.

-Diga a ela que nós queremos que vocês sejam muito felizes.

-Desejamos o mesmo a você e a Mia.

-Adeus.

Então agora sim eu posso dizer que serei feliz para sempre.


End file.
